A Miserable Betrayal of Life
by Skooterbirdie
Summary: This is my first fanfic and it is rather weird. Please don't be brutal.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do own all of these characters because I made them all up ^_^.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Author's Note*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ This is my first fic so please don't be that brutal on the reviews (if there are any). In my opinion, the first chapter sucks and the chapters after it do too. Anyway, a Japanese Cartoon inspired me to write it, but I did not copy it. Of course I changed the plot and the names of the characters. Well, I hope you enjoy it. ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Prologue~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~* In the past, Japanese people who lived in poverty were treated like waste material. Like in the Chinese culture, males were considered more useful then females because they could work in the fields or farms.  
  
Living in poverty in the coldest part of Japan, the Satzuki family relies only on their love towards each other survive the cold nights and mornings of the winter day. In the family is six-year old girl, Yoshi. Since she is the only girl in the whole family, she is her grandmother's favorite. Of the other children are two merciless boys Hiyao, 12-years-old, and Eido, 11- years-old; because of their grandmother's choice on whom she likes best, Hiyao and Eido have grown green with envy and jealousy. Though Yoshi is her mother's favorite.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 1~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Wake up my bright little sunshine," whispered Yoshi's grandmother in a sweet voice to her six-year old grandchild.  
  
Rubbing her tiny little eyes, Yoshi rolled out of the rag on the floor she called her bed. She yawned all the way outside until she was awaken by the freezing outdoors. She walked barefoot nearly half a mile to the icy river where she washed her face and took a short uncomfortable bath.  
  
Today was the first day of winter and the snow had already fallen which made the water especially cold and nearly frozen. It was a good thing Yoshi had an extra rag she used as clothing to change into. Slowly, she stepped into the frosty water that put Goosebumps all over her small bady.  
  
After her bath, she put on her potato sack dress that was the only clothes her family could afford. Once she entered her shack of a house, her two obnoxious brothers evilly snickered at her.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" asked Yoshi in an annoyed voice.  
  
Trying to answer her while laughing hysterically they managed to force out, "Nothing."  
  
Just then their mother and grandmother entered the shack and asked in a stern voices what Hiyao and Eido were doing not tending to the small garden. This is where her father also worked struggling to grow rice and other foods for his family to survive on.  
  
Running out of the shack, Hiyao and Eido uncontrollably laughed in Yoshi's face while they passed her. What did they know that she didn't?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Author's Note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sorry this chapter is extremely short. If I get enough reviews (maybe 3-5), I may even continue to write it. I must warn you if I do, it will probably become really sad (because that is how I usually end my stories). While I get these reviews (if I do get any), I'll probably begin to write some poetry. P.S. I didn't reread the story so there may be some mistakes. Sorry. 


	2. Leaving?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Note*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Finally, a second chapter.how long has it been? Ok, we left off with Yoshi's brothers Eido and Hiyao running past her uncontrollably laughing. I begin..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter Two*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* As both of her brothers left, Yoshi knew that she was in for trouble. Her mother opened her mouth, but dropped down to the floor hysterically weeping. Yoshi quickly turned to her grandmother finding any signs to the reason why her mother was crying. Her grandmother's face was wrinkly, filled with wisdom and knowledge. There was only the look of sorrow in her eyes indicating that something awful had happened. What was it?  
  
After several moments, when her mother stopped crying, her grandmother spoke with a voice with the strong emotion of grief, "I'm sorry, Yoshi. I'm sorry." She continued to speak these words until her voice was only a whisper.  
  
"Yoshi, How old are you?" asked her mother.  
  
"Ummm, I'm not sure, but I think that I am six," she smiled with pride to her age.  
  
A single tear rolled down her mother's face. "You know that our family is poor, Yoshi. And Daddy can't grow anything, especially since it is the first day of winter. We won't be able to survive. Well, what I am trying to say is." she broke down crying again.  
  
"What mommy? Mommy, what's wrong? What did I do?"  
  
"What your mom is trying to say is that she can't support everybody living in this Shack. Your brothers tend the garden and try to grow food, your mother cleans the house and cooks the food, and I am too old to do anything. So it should be me. Me. Not my beloved granddaughter."  
  
"What do you mean Grammy? Tell me." She looks up to her with her big bright eyes.  
  
After she stopped crying yet once again, "You can't mother, the children need a grandmother. It's too soon. Don't leave us."  
  
"Where are you going Grammy? Why isn't anyone telling me anything?!" She hugs grandmother tightly making sure that nothing happens to her.  
  
"Well, now I'm not going anywhere, with you hanging on to me so tightly." She chuckles slightly, but realizes the seriousness of the matter.  
  
At that moment, Eido runs in the room, still hysterically laughing. "HAHAHAHAH. Did you tell her yet?!" He doesn't wait for an answer and blurts it out. "I can't believe it, my prayers have finally been answered. My arch nemesis, my own sister, is being taken away from her own home. I can't believe it. She's finally going to leave us, a peaceful family."  
  
"Eido! What's the matter with you? Have I taught you nothing as a mother? She doesn't know yet, do you have any respect for anyone?" Angered, she slaps him leaving a red hand mark on the side of his face.  
  
"What does he mean mommy? What happened?"  
  
"Since your disrespectful brother already blurted out the horrible news to you, someone in our house needs to go, otherwise, we will all die of starvation. Since you are almost the age of working, you have to leave home. Your father and I have found an opening at the Mazucci resident." She puts a fake smile on her face.  
  
"THERE?! That's across the country. I'll never be home. I'll miss Grammy, I'll miss you, I'll miss daddy, I'll even miss Eido and Hiyao." She breaks down crying while Eido puts on a serious face. He never knew that she actually liked him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Eido's thoughts*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Why did I come bursting in the room screaming and yelling and hurting her feelings? She's only a little girl. My little sister. I am the one that is supposed to protect her and what do I do, I expose her to the deadly miss happenings. Why did this have to happen to me? I blame myself for everything, but I guess I can't do anything now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back to the story *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "I'll go instead," Eido blurts out. Everyone is surprised, even Yoshi. Though she knows that this would never happen and she would eventually be sent away, she has a friendly smile towards Eido, but shortly afterward, her face only sees doom and sadness.  
  
"You cannot, you have to help your father with the garden. You and your brother are the most useful to your father. Even though she is only six, we will all soon die because of the lack of food, warmth, shelter, and also cleanliness. With less people, we could probably live better. I'm sorry Yoshi." Her mother spoke with a saddened voice, one that Yoshi had never heard before in her entire life. Yoshi sobs.  
  
"Don't cry sweatheart, Grammy will always be in your heart. I'll never forget about you ever," a single tear rolls down Grammy's cheek and outlines the wrinkles of her wisdom.  
  
"I must go Mommy, to help you, daddy, Grammy, Hiyao, and Eido. It's my responsibility," she shines a fake smile attempting to make her mother and grandmother happier, but it doesn't work. "When do I have to go?"  
  
"Tomorrow." Her mother breaks down crying yet once again, but even harder this time. Yoshi just falls to the ground too weak to stand up from the sad surprise.  
  
What will happen tomorrow? How will Yoshi leave her family? Find out in the next chapter ; ).  
  
R & R 


End file.
